


Gone Too Soon

by itsinthestars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Romance, Sansa remembers, oh Theon :'(, post 8x03, their last sweet memory together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Before the lighting of the funeral pyres, Sansa remembers the last time she was with Theon.





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This was emotional to write but I just felt I needed to write something like this. I believe I will be writing some more theonsa fanfic in the future, and most definitely Theon will have lived.

Sansa Stark stood still. The funeral pyres were set to be lit. All the dead that fought for Winterfell, the North, would be remembered. Sansa was in deep mourning with everyone. Her eyes were puffy and red from the loss that meant the most to her. _Theon_.

She remembered the previous evening, they were sitting together, eating presumably their last meals. Sansa knew there could be the possibility of death for them...But she didn't anticipate she would be the only one standing, without _him_. She didn't think she would be without the person that knew her feelings of the past, of what they both survived.

Sansa closed her eyes and remembered...They were inside the castle, walking down a hallway, on their way to retrieve Bran from his room. Theon stopped Sansa, his hand gently holding on to her arm. She looked at his face. A wall torch above them was crackling giving just a little light. She could see steady light stream upon his head, his face half in light and half in shadow.

Theon looked nervous as he started to say, "Sansa, I..."

Sansa rested her hand on his cheek, the one seen in the light. "Let's talk later...when we've won." Theon squeezed his lips together then nodded. Sansa then brought his face near hers. He looked back at her with a curious expression. Sansa felt in this moment this was right. She leaned forward, her eyes staring into his, and pressed her lips softly to his. Theon's eyes enlarged slightly but then closed as Sansa's closed hers and she enjoyed this moment of being with someone she trusted. Theon put his hand that touched her arm, to the small of her back.

Sansa, in this moment was kissing someone for the first time that didn't have a motive behind it. They were sharing something _special_. She kissed him deeper, running her other hand through his locks –

Until the blow of the horn was heard...three times. Both stopped and looked at each other with longing, and sadness. Theon held Sansa's hand and whispered, "Until later." He brought her hand, the one that touched his cheek, to his lips and gave one last kiss to her knuckles. Sansa watched him walk away...

"Lady Stark," a voice near brought her back from that last memory they shared together. She opened her eyes and saw a soldier stand in front of her. He handed her a torch. Sansa's hand tightened around it. She looked to her left and saw Arya holding her torch. She looked at Sansa with solemn eyes. They shared a knowing look with each other before Sansa turned her head and walked toward Theon's pyre.

She stood close and saw his eyes were closed. His face almost looked at peace. His gloved hands were laid at his sides. Sansa touched his right hand one _last_ time. She hoped wherever he was, he could hear her whisper, "I wish I didn't stop you from saying what you wanted." Sansa nodded while she looked at his face, "But I believe I know what you were going to say." She took a deep breath, in then out, and said, "You'll...Always be in my heart..." Sansa felt more tears rain down her cheeks and she said lastly, "Goodbye, Theon Greyjoy Stark." In the corner of her eye she could see the fires lighting up the other pyres. Sansa's finger tips slowly left Theon's hand.

She put the torch at the base of the pyre, stepped back and turned. She then felt a slight wind caress her face. She looked up at the sky, not sure what to see. She put her head back down and walked toward the courtyard. She wanted to be alone to remember _him_...Someone who was gone too soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> First posted on my Tumblr blog: wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
